desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Danielle Van de Kamp
'Danielle Van de Kamp''' (previously Katz) is the daughter of Bree and Rex Van de Kamp. Biography 'Early Life' 'Season 1' Danielle attends Mary Alice's wake after her suicide with her mother, father and brother. She is embarrassed when she sees Bree give Paul muffin baskets and asking for them to be returned later. During dinner at home, Danielle complains that they never eat "normal food" like normal families, so the family visit a fast food restaurant. ("Pilot") 'Season 2' Danielle soon found love in Matthew Applewhite, a new African-American neighbor on Wisteria Lane. While looking for his brother in the Van de Kamp yard, Danielle finds him and asks if he is looking for someone. Matthew politely lies claiming he's looking for her. She then basically asks him out by subtlely suggesting that if he were to ask her out, she'd say yes. After her mother discovers Matthew hiding under Danielle's bed, Bree attempts to put the brakes on their relationship. Danielle appears to need a boyfriend in order to feel good about herself, and is preoccupied with her looks. She played as an accomplice to Matthew's scheme in order to have Caleb "put down" so that he and his mother would not have to move. Danielle's relationship with her mother is further strained when Bree, so preoccupied with Andrew and Peter, forgets her birthday, leading Danielle to believe her mother doesn't care for her. Danielle then discovers Matthew locked in the basement as punishment and frees him after hitting Betty on the head with a crowbar. Danielle and Matthew then run away together, leaving Bree feel she has no choice but to voluntarily admit herself to a mental institution. Bree escapes from there, desperately trying to protect her daughter. She later witnesess Matthew getting shot just before he was about to shoot Bree. 'Season 3' Later, it is discovered by Bree that Danielle was sleeping with her history teacher, and attempts to sabotage the relationship. When Danielle is dumped by him, she reveals their affair to her teacher's wife, going as far as to get him fired and possibly criminally charged. Soon afterwards it is revealed that Austin McCann and Danielle were having an affair behind Julie Mayer's back, and later blackmailing Austin into not ending it, or she would reveal it to Julie. They are discovered by Susan and Edie, and Susan tells Julie. As of "My Husband, the Pig", Danielle is pregnant with Austin's child. She refuses to have an abortion when Austin suggests it, and does not argue with Orson's decision that the child will be put up for adoption. Bree pretends she is pregnant, intending to raise her grandchild herself. Bree and Orson have commented that Danielle is studying abroad, although she is still in America, located at a convent being cared for by nuns. 'Season 4' In the episode "The Game", Orson informs Bree that Danielle had a fall due to her rollerblading. Bree is furious and tells the nuns caring for Danielle to restrict her to her room until the baby is born. In the episode "If There's Anything I Can't Stand", Danielle goes to stay at Phyllis Van de Kamp's nursing home. Danielle wanted to have the baby and bring up the child there. Bree seems unable to change her mind, until she decided to surpass Phyllis by allowing Danielle to attend the party-college in Miami and giving her a convertible. Danielle chose the car over the baby and decided to give the baby to Bree. In episode 4.06 Danielle attends a Halloween party hosted by Bob and Lee. She tells people that she is a clone of Bree. While Bree is yelling at her for coming she realizes that her water broke, so Danielle gave birth at home to a baby boy named Benjamin. Danielle agreed with Bree that giving Bree the newborn baby would be more solid and he would be more protected. The next morning, Danielle left Wisteria Lane, and moved to Miami to go to college. During the five-year jump in between Seasons 4 and 5 it is revealed in a flashback that Danielle returned for her son, leaving Bree devastated. She is now estranged from her mother. 'Season 5' Danielle lives in Boston, she eventually agrees to bring her son and new husband, Leo, a lawyer, to visit. The reunion is short lived, however, when Bree constantly criticizes the way Danielle is raising Benjamin (such as being vegetarians, home schooling, and practicing Judaism). An angry Danielle departs early along with her family, leaving her relationship with her mother strained once again. 'Season 6' Danielle returns to meet her half-brother, Sam Allen, at Bree's dinner party after her mother called her and let her know about the situation. It is revealed near the end of the season that a drunken Danielle revealed to Sam that their brother, Andrew, ran over Juanita Solis, Carlos's mother, a decade earlier. 'Season 7' Danielle and Benjamin pay Bree and unexpected visit. Keith is a little shocked when he finds out Bree is a grandmother, however, Renee tries to use this to her advantage and tries to seduce Keith, pretending that she is younger than Bree. 'Season 8' In School of Hard Knocks, Danielle returns to visit Bree with her son Benjamin in tow and is revealed to be going through a divorce from her husband, Leo. After a few aimless days of Danielle watching TV go by, Bree confronts her daughter and inquires as to what she plans to do with her life now that she is single. Danielle confesses to her mother that she has an idea to go into business for herself, making exercise equipment to sell on internet. Bree is actually pleased to see Danielle taking initiative and offers her some money, as well as the use of her old test kitchen to get the business off the ground. What Bree doesn't know, however, is that Danielle is really making and selling sex swings under the moniker "Extacy Sex Swing", not exercise equipment. Once Bree finds out the true nature of Danielle's business, she is typically appauled and the two end up in a fight once again until Bree finally realizes just how critical she has always been with Danielle; the two make up, with Bree continuing to help finance Danielle's sex swing business from afar as a silent partner. Relationships John Rowland Danielle briefly dated John, which angered Gabrielle (who was having an affair with him) and she tried to split them up. Matthew Applewhite Mr. Falati Danielle's history teacher with whom she had an affair. The relationship ended when Bree attempted to move Danielle in with him. Austin McCann They were sleeping together behind Julie Mayer's back. Austin wanted to break it off with Danielle, but she blackmailed and said if he did she would tell Julie. So they countinue until Edie and Susan found them. Danielle got pregnant by Austin, but he did not support it. Danielle went on give birth to their son, Benjamin in Season 4. Austin has no part of his life. Leo Katz Little is known about their relationship, but what is given is that he is her husband. He is the adopted father of her son, Benjamin. It is revealed in a sneak peak of episode 4 of the final season that Leo and Danielle have split up. Quotations Category:Supporting characters Category:Mothers Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Divorced characters Category:Time-Jump characters Category:Adulterers Category:Daughter of a main character Category:Bree's family Category:Desperate Housewives: The Game characters Category:Businesspersons Category:Characters in all 8 seasons Category:Females Category:Hospitalised characters Category:Suicidal characters